Get Up Them Apples
by Bladder
Summary: This is a tale about survivors of the Horizine outbreak away from England. Includes OC's. My first Fanfic, so please go easy on me! This is the first ever KF fanfic on the site!
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Okay guys, this is my first fanfic, so be easy on me if you're gonna review, and give me some tips if you'd like.

Thanks!

Get Up Them Apples!

A Killing Floor Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Origins

-May 1st, 2009

Horizine Biotech was getting funding from the English government, to create super soldiers for the military. The CEO and founder of Horizine, Kevin Clamely, was showing off his plans to his investors.

"So, this one will be able to turn invisible whenever it wants?" asked the Prime Minister, pointing to a diagram of a young woman.

"Exactly" answered Kevin."I'll also be commanding these guys once they're completed, and be installing some of their upgrades, including this one."

"Uh huh" said the General. "I don't think we should keep funding your science fiction ideas as legitimate parts of the military."

"Just give me two more weeks, we're almost done, I swear!"

"Fine." the General said. "But only two more weeks, and we'll cut funding if you don't give us results."

"Alright." Kevin sighed.

"I'll see you in two weeks." said the general.


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Get Up Them Apples!  
>A Killing Floor Fanfiction<p>Chapter 2: The Escape -May 12th, 2009<p>

At Horizine's labs, they were hard at work, and had nearly completed the mutation of their test subjects, who they would clone and send to the military.

Kevin watched his employees work from afar.

One of the employees was working on a serum that would give one specific test subject an ear piercing scream, that would be used to distract enemy soldiers in battle.

A pipe full of mysterious chemicals broke open, spilling chemicals everywhere, including the serums of the super soldiers. Being too far into their reasearch and creation and so close to the cutting off of their funding,

the scientists decided to take a chance and use the new serums, then clone the super powered new test subjects, and their founder.

Kevin was already being suited up, including a chaingun and rocket launcher on one of his arms, and was injected with the super powered liquid. Kevin felt powerful, then angry, for some reason. He started attacking his employees,

smashed open the cyrogenic sleeping pods, and woke up his test subjects, who he now refers to as his walked out into cloning machines, and in seconds, there were millions of enraged, superpowered humans all attacking the defenseless scientists. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Destruction

Get up them Apples!

A Killing Floor Fanfiction

Chapter 3: The Destruction

-May 13th, 2009

The test subjects have rampaged through the streets for hours, killing anything in their way. The police and SWAT teams were sent in.

They got torn to shreds, with only a few survivors.

The Military was sent in, they didn't help much either.

Eventually, the majority of the country had been taken by the freaks created at Horizine.

The lucky ones saved a bullet for themselves.

After hours of death and destruction, London turned into a killing floor.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4: Origins Part 2

Get Up Them Apples!

A Killing Floor Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Origins Part 2

-June 20th 2009

After more than a month of the chaos in England, the creatures found their way overseas, into North America. It was a peaceful day, when one the test subjects were first seen.

A man walked up to it, and asked if he was okay, when the thing bit his arm, and tore it of with his teeth. This caused a panic in the streets, as people were running away, hoping not to be the freak's next victim. Hours later, more of them showed up, killing hundreds in the streets, destroying virtually anything in their paths. People were gearing up, ready for anything they could throw at them. People were looting stores, taking every weapon and can of food they could, barricading their windows and doors, etc.

One of these people was Jack Brall. He had a shaved head and a few tattos on his arms. He had been in the military for 4 years, and took lots of firearms classes. He knew something like this might happen at somepoint, and he'd thanked his lucky stars he knew how to use guns.

He grabbed his AK47 and a 9mm pistol, a first aid kit, food, a knife and a few grenades, and put them all in his backpack. He bursted out of his front door with his AK, and opened fire on a spider-like human that was charging towards him. He ran through the street, mowing down these freaks.

He then ran to his car, and drove out of town, and found tons more on the streets. He saw a person inside a house, throwing knives at the things, trying to get at her. Jack stopped the car, deciding to stop and help her. He opened fire at the creatures and got her attention. "Someone else survived?" the girl thought out loud.

After a few seconds, the things were dead. "Hey, thanks for helping me." said the lady. "What's your name Mr. ..." "Coporal Jack call me Jack" he said. "Jack. alright." said the woman. "Mine's Gina." "okay, we've made acquantince with each other. Wanna come with me?" asked Jack. "Well, I've got nothing to lose" said Gina. "Just let me get some supplies."

After about 5 minutes, Gina returned with canned food, weapons, and more. "Alright, hop in" said Jack. "Where are we headed?" asked Gina. "I'm gonna drive down to the mall and try to find supplies." said Jack.

"Sounds good." replied Gina. 


	5. Chapter 5: Hello and Goodbye

Get up Them Apples!

A Killing Floor Fanfiction

Chapter 6: Hello and Goodbye 15 minutes later ...

The car stopped at the mall. "Okay, Gina, stay close. We don't want to get lost." said Jack. "Right." agreed Gina. They walked through the wreckage of the shopping centre.

"Holy shit!" Gina exclaimed. "Look at all these bodies!" There were tons of corpses left by those freaks. "Let's just get what we need and go." commanded Jack.

Jack and Gina grabbed weapons, ammo, food, gas and medical supplies. They heard the sound of a chainsaw revving up in the distance. "What was that? asked Gina.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a friendly." Jack said. "Let's just get out of here." They saw the cause of the sound, and decided it was DEINITELY not a survivor.

They ran to the car, and drove away. "Where are we going now?" she asked. "I have no idea." Jack told her. "Somewhere that isn't here, hopefully a safe zone."

Jack kept driving, until he saw a gas station. Perfect, he thought. He pulled in, to fill up his tank, and the two looted the snack bar. When they walked out, Gina saw a familiar face, laying down on the ground. "Mike?" she asked. The man nodded. She crouched down to him. "I-I'm dying." the man said with a raspy voice, and showed her a bite mark on his arm.

"No!" Gina said. "No! No, damn it, you can't die, you're too strong!" she exclaimed. "Gina, honey, I just ..I want you to know that ... I love you. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. Goodbye." The man said. He coughed a few times, then laid his head down, and closed his eyes. Then he stopped breathing. Gina started crying. Jack pulled her into a hug.

They spent the next 10 minutes in silence as Jack drove down the highway, hitting the occaisional mutant every now and then. Jack broke the silence. "It's alright. We all deal with loss. I lost 3 good friends in the war." He said. "Just use it as motivation to fight harder. For vengeance."

"I know. It's just ... really hard." she started sobbing again. "We were going to get married in two weeks." another 20 minutes went by when they decided to call it a day.

They stopped at a hotel, barricaded the room, ate, and decided to take turns watching protecting the room. Jack took first watch.  
> <p>


End file.
